


The Dragon Takes a Wife

by TheMockingDahila



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/pseuds/TheMockingDahila
Summary: Genji is asking an extremely important question to Satya. What will she say? How will she react? And why does Genji have so much wrapping paper?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used this prompt from OTP prompts on tumblr: A proposing to B on Christmas with a box-inside-a-box thing. Takes them five + minutes to get to the smallest box with the ring.

The box wasn’t that big. Wrapped in plain blue paper with a gold bow on top, Satya picked it up and inspected it. What on Earth was in here? She was going to open it, but she wanted to see if she could figure out what it was. Genji had been acting strange all week. He had been secretive and avoiding her. Now, they were at her favorite restaurant, and he had bought her a gift. Something was up.

  
Satya could even try to read Genji’s face. Out in public, he always wore his mask. But even with the mask on, Satya knew Genji had planned something. His hands were on his lap, but he had been twiddling his thumbs. After being with Genji for three years, Satya knew that meant that Genji had something big planned.

“It’s not my birthday.” She said.

“No, it’s not.”

“Christmas was months ago.”

“I know.”

Satya looked at the box one more time. So she undid the wrapping paper only to find more beneath it. Confused, she unwrapped the second layer. What did she find? Even more wrapping paper. Normally, she would have become annoyed at such a childish action. But her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Satya had to know what was in this box. So, she continued. Layer after layer, she removed the wrapping paper. It took a while and she decided that if whatever was in here was a joke, she was leaving Genji.

Finally, she came to a small box.

“Finally!” She huffed as she opened the box. “I don’t understand why you waste so many boxes and so much wrapping paper for something so--”

Inside the box was a beautiful sapphire ring. Satya was silent as she took in the gleaming gem. Then she looked at Genji. Her boyfriend rose from his chair and took the box in his hand. Then, he got down on his knee. Satya gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth.

Oh, gods, this was happening.  
“Satya Vaswani,” Genji began, offering the ring. “We’ve been together for three, long, glorious years. I have never met a woman as wonderful and perfect as you. You’re everything I have ever wanted, and I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?”

Satya was still in shock. Never in her whole life did she think someone would ask her this question. She thought she would end up alone. People found her cold and distant. Sure, she had dated, but none of those relationships had been long lasting. But Genji had been different. Their relationship had started off slow due to Satya’s fears. Genji had never pushed her. Genji was the most accepting person she knew. He didn’t find her cold, he said she was dedicated. She wasn’t distant; she was just shy.  
  
“I---I---” Satya was able to speak. “I---don’t know what to say!”

“I would hope you’d say yes.”

“YES!” Satya was surprised by her volume. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

People began to clap. Satya didn’t realize people had been watching, but she didn’t care. She was getting married to her Genji! He slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up. He opened up his mask, revealing his face for the first time in public. Satya stood up and threw her arms around him before kissing him. Her sweet, loving, darling Genji was going to be her husband.

“Are you happy my dove?” He asked.

“I’m overjoyed,” She said, pressing her forehead against his. “Oh Genji, I have never been this happy in my entire life.”

“Oh, I need to call Tracer,” Genji reached into his pocket. “She wanted me to call her as soon as I asked you.”

“Who else did you tell?” Satya asked.

“Um----” Genij blushed. “Everyone. I’m sorry Satya, but I was so excited that I told everyone."

“I’m not upset.”

“You’re not?”

“No,” Satya beamed at him. “I want everyone to know. At least everyone within our circle of friends. Call Lena up.”

Genji quickly tapped the facetime button on his phone. He pressed Tracer’s name and in a few seconds, her face appeared on the screen.

“Hello Lena,” Genji grinned. “I have big news.”

“You do?” Tracer asked.

Satya held up her finger, showing the ring. Tracer’s eyes went wide.”

“SHE SAID YES!” Tracer shouted. “YES! EVERYONE, EVERYONE! GENJI ASKED SATYA TO MARRY HIM AND SHE SAID YES!”

Soon, familiar faces appeared behind Tracer. Everyone wanted to say something to the newly engaged couple.

“Congratulations!” D.Va gave a thumbs up.

“Nice job Genji. Got yourself a keeper.” McCree grinned.

“Let me see the ring! Oh, it’s beautiful!” Mei cooed.

“We’re all invited to the wedding right?” Junkrat asked. “There will be cake right?”

“That’s enough you lot! Hanzo wants to say something.”

Tracer handed her phone to Hanzo.

“Brother, is it true?” Hanzo asked.

“Yes, look,” Genji held up Satya’s hand. “She said yes.”

Suddenly, Hanzo started to cry. D.va appeared behind him, rubbing his back. The older Shimada placed a hand over his mouth as tears ran down his face.

“I’m so happy,” He said between sobs. “My little brother is getting married. I can’t believe it.”

“Hanzo, don’t cry.” Genji pleaded.

“I can’t help it. I am just so happy for you Genji."

“Aw Hanzo, you big lug,” Tracer wrapped an arm around him. “We’ll see you two later. I want to see the ring Satya! Bye!”

Tracer ended the call.

“I didn’t think Hanzo would cry,” Genji said.

“He’s overwhelmed with emotions. You are his younger brother. This is a big moment in your life,” Satya explained. “To be honest, I’m overwhelmed too. I can’t believe we’re engaged now.”

“I was worried you’d say no.”

“Why would I say no?” Satya asked.

“I don’t know,” Genji smiled at her. “But I am so happy you said yes my dove.”

“I’m happy too. I’m still mad about the boxes.”

“Remember, I’m buying you dinner.”

“Okay, now I am less mad.”


End file.
